hannah_montanafandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Ryan
Leslie "Jake" Ryan portrayed by Cody Linley (season 1–4) is an Emmy-nominated television and film actor best known for his role as a zombie slayer on the teen sitcom Zombie High. He has an on/off relationship with Miley, something that has been ongoing throughout much of the series. Jake got his start in acting as a baby, appearing in commercials for "Wonder Diapers". He later got his big break in Zombie High (''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' parody) and went on to star in feature films such as Teen Bigfoot, Teen Gladiator and the Sword of Fire, and Roger Buck: Intergalactic Bounty Hunter (Buck Rogers parody). He claims that his box office appeal is just as big as Shia LaBeouf's.1 He also makes a brief appearance in the show Gotcha! (Candid Camera parody). Jake first meets Miley at Seaview Middle School where he attends as a part-time learner before relocating. Jake's arrival at Seaview causes a big stir among the students who are all big fans of Zombie High and are starstruck at meeting him. Jake basks in the attention, although Miley, who is a superstar herself, fails to be impressed at his star power and believes that Jake should be treated as a normal kid. This is what first attracts Jake to Miley, and with time, Miley begins to realize that she has feelings for him too, even though she refused to admit it at first. Throughout the course of Jake and Miley's relationship, the series explores one of its central themes – the ups and downs of celebrity life. Jake serves as Miley's foil and represents the over-exposed lifestyle she is trying to avoid. While Jake often enjoys the benefits of being famous, he also admits to Miley "sometimes I wish I could just turn it off". Jake and Miley first start dating in "People Who Use People", but their relationship lasts only a matter of minutes as Jake kisses Miley and then tells her he is going away to Romania for four months. (While he is there, it is extended to six months.) He returns in "Achy Jakey Heart" where Miley learns to forgive Jake. They restart their relationship. Jake reveals his real name 'Leslie' to Miley as his biggest secret, and says that he is glad that they don't have to keep any more secrets from each other. This has guilt over Miley until she finally reveals to him that she is Hannah Montana. Their relationship, however , comes to an end again after Miley learns that Jake is too self-centered and they later agree to be just friends. However, in "That's What Friends Are For?", Miley realizes that she is not over Jake, as she feels jealous about him spending time with Mikayla. Jake again returns in "Jake... a Little Piece of My Heart" where it is revealed that both Jake and Miley still love each other, but won't admit it. The relationship is on again for the third time in "He Could Be the One". Robby seems to have second thoughts about Jake because he has broken Miley's heart multiple times, but nevertheless he is supportive of the relationship. In the season 4 episode "It's the End of Jake As We Know It" Oliver gets a picture text to his phone of Jake cheating on Miley, so Miley confronts Jake during the taping of a Christmas special with guest star Sheryl Crow. This ends their relationship for good. Category:He Cheated on Miley